Just Drops Chapter Two
by Diry
Summary: A continuation of the erotica torture story.


**Just Drops, Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

"This reminds me of that episode of 'Star Trek.' The one with the aliens doing experiments." C-Ko said.  
"That only describes thirty or so episodes. Now, listen to me." A-Ko adjusted a hose that ran from the bag until the odd looking tip at the end of the hose was positioned above C-Ko's cunt.  
"Yes, A-Ko."  
"Like I told you, I'm going to let drops of water fall on you. One drop at a time, in a steady, regulated drip. You don't have to do anything; just lie there and feel it."  
"Yes, A-Ko."  
"Good girl." A-Ko unclamped the hose, and C-Ko jumped as the first drop of water fell on her. "Did that hit your clit?"  
"Not quite. It was a little above it."  
A-Ko fussed with the settings. "How about that?"  
"Right on it."  
"Good. Now be still, and be quiet. Or at least no talking."  
"Yes, A-Ko."  
A-Ko smiled, leaned down, and kissed C-Ko. She picked up the blindfold that had been resting on the table near C-Ko's head and fastened it on; then C-Ko heard her move off. Accustomed to listening to clues while she was blindfolded, C-Ko heard what she thought was A-Ko sitting down. Yes, and she was reading; C-Ko could hear the pages turn.  
'That's it? Just drops of water falling on my clit? What's the big deal here? Why am I strapped down like she's going to be putting those horrible tiny clamps on me?' C-Ko began to relax. The drops fell, one after the other, and it was actually rather pleasant to lie there and feel them. As A-Ko had promised, the water wasn't all that cold, and the heat in the basement was turned up enough to keep C-Ko comfortable. C-Ko would have liked a little more attention, but she decided that A-Ko undoubtedly knew what she was doing. 'I wonder how often those are falling on me?' She tried to count them, but they were beginning to be too distracting. Drip, drip, drip. She was starting to anticipate each drop as it landed like the tap of a gentle finger against her clit; except no finger could be this steady. She was wanting to squirm now, but she couldn't because of the restraints.  
Drip, drip, drip. She could feel her clit swelling, and she wondered how long she'd been here. She was getting more and more aroused. 'I really like this; it's kind of soothing...almost meditative...' It would have been nice if A-Ko had put some music on; it would have been something more to concentrate on as the drops fell.  
Drip, drip, drip. 'When will the next one...oh yeah...right there!' C-Ko really wished the drops would fall harder, or maybe a little faster. Drip, drip, drip. She tried to angle herself to get more out of the drops, but of course she couldn't; she was strapped down too tight. She no longer heard the occasional sound of A-Ko turning a page or the faint whir of the heater; all she could hear were the drips. Suddenly she realized that her mind was providing the noise. In reality, the drops made no sound at all. C-Ko began to get a little nervous; this was fucking with her head, and mind games always scared her. As she began to feel fear, she could feel her cunt contract, and it seemed that her clitoris got even more swollen.  
Drip, drip, drip. 'I want to come...and I can't...oh this is awful...' C-Ko began to whimper. The drops felt like...what did they feel like? They burned her, as if the water were suddenly boiling or icy. She knew that this was just because she was so aroused that her clit was starting to register the sensation as pain. She felt almost as if that hard swollen knot of flesh were rising toward the water and then shrinking away when it landed. She no longer noticed the slickness of the wet rubber beneath her ass, or the feeling of the straps against her wrist and ankles. But she could still feel the straps against her thighs, and she suddenly realized that she felt them because she was straining against them with all her might. She tried to relax, but when she did, another drop landed, and she tensed up again. That set a pattern for awhile; a drop would land, and she'd tense, and then she'd relax, and another drop would land. There would always be a next one. 'How long can this go on? I can't take much more of this.' She also realized that the odd little noises she was making, almost like choked off whimpers, were coming out of her mouth in time with the drips.  
Drip, drip, drip. 'No...stop, say "stop"...but I said it was no big deal...oh God...' It hurt, but it wasn't like any other pain she'd felt. She tried to distract herself, thinking of scenes past. 'Remember the first time she took me to a party?' It had been at the house of a friend of A-Ko's, and C-Ko had wanted to back out of it. A-Ko had looked at her and waited for C-Ko to say "stop" (the only safeword she'd ever had). C-Ko hadn't been able to, and the result had been that she'd ended up tied to a coffee table with her ass in the air while A-Ko brought a paddle down on it. Her face had felt hotter than her ass when one of A-Ko's friends had complimented A-Ko on how good C-Ko looked in that position.  
Drip, drip, drip. More memories...The buzz of the needle and the short sharp shocks (they had had a rythm of their own, much like this water that was falling on her clit) as the tattoo artist had tattooed A-Ko's symbol (a hand with a spiral on it's palm0 onto C-Ko's hip. There had been an audience for that one as well. They'd been at an S/M convention, and after the tattooing, A-Ko had bent C-Ko over a horse and had caned her once for every year she'd been a free person. The cane landing on her skin had hurt, but not like this water that kept falling on her.


End file.
